


The Talentless Heir

by BookAholic23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ambitious Harry Potter, Beautiful Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Cunning Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gradually Confident Harry Potter, M/M, Male Nagini, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Overpowered Harry Potter, POV Alternating, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Seer Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Threats of Violence, Top Tom Riddle, runes master Harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookAholic23/pseuds/BookAholic23
Summary: Lythia Nyx Potter or rather The Talentless Heir.Tired of being called the useless one or the weird one, Lythia was determined to prove herself. With strange dreams of the future and a red-eyed shadow, Hogwarts was supposed to be her first take of breath from the unbareable tension and neglect of her Household and the suffocation of her mind. With an encounter with a mysterious yet powerful man, she caught the interest of the most powerful person in the Magical World.Whether this was a good thing was something that has yet to be determined.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Nagini & Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

Lythia Nyx Potter was the poster child for neglect in an otherwise seemlingly perfect household. She was the eldest of triplets and often rumoured the 'Talentness Heir', which did not bother her as it probably should. A general detachment to things and people was something she had for as long as she could remember and the underestimation of her abilites and intelligence was something she used to her advantage. Being in the spotlight was not something she could say she enjoyed as often overshadowing her younger siblings was not something her parents liked. 

  
With raven silken hair and bejewelled emerald eyes, she took on smooth and pale aristocratic features often suited to the Noble Black Family line. Her godfather, Patriach of the Ancient and Noble Hosue of Black, Sirius was the minority that actually praised her for her work, and it helped motivate her to want to make him proud. In six years, she would be attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy that was attended by her parents and godfather. 

  
She was determined to make something of herself, to show the world that she was more than what they painted her to be. Hogwarts was also the school that had been attended by their Lord, Voldemort. While her parents often secretly painted him out to be a tyrant, the workings and politics of the Ministry had never before seen higher standards. Sirius was a High-Level Death Eater and one of the Inner Circle member along with his lover, Severus Snape. She admired and respected the work of the Lord and understood that this is what it was to look as a capable leader. 

  
Due to tutoring lessons of which she was hardly provided by her neglectful parents and an endless amount of often dangerous chores (having to clean out the entire library from top to bottom without the use of magic, help of House-Elves or even a stool, restoring to using the shelves as step ups), she didn't have many friends. Or any at all if the creatures in and surrounding the household did not count. But they were hardly ever there to strike conversation with and Sirius was often busy with his duties, so with his often guilt striken eyes she knew she could not hold it against him and never would, it would get her nowhere to distance herself from the only positive source in her life. But she did have one best friend, a snake that often crawled through cracks and holes in the lawn and to her bedroom (which may as well be the library with how much time she spent there). 

  
The strangest thing was her ability to talk to the snake. She knew about Parseltongue from the books her godfather got her from his Ancestral library but as far as she knew there was no lineage of this particular magic in the Potter Bloodline (though she did find out there was a Veela lineage rooted into it which explained some of her disasterous temperment, or so she liked to blame it on). Though as she had finally made a true friend, the thoughts were locked away in a cabinent in her mind with the help of her natural apptitude to Occulumency.   
In a few years she would wonder why she easily accepted it, with her natural paranoia and mistrust of those around her.

  
In a few years she would formally meet with the only other Parseltongue speaker.

In a few years she would find out her friend's Master.

In a few years, He would take an interest in her.

In a few years, the meeting of the Talentless Heir with the Lord of the Magical World would take place.

_In a few years, a little girl would changed everything._


	2. A Promising Discovery

Lythia had learnt to expect nothing from her family.

As long as she could remember there was an invisible line. One that was seperated between her and her blood-related family. When she was younger, she made the mistake to attempt to cross it, she learnt never to make it again. General attempts to garner some praise were immediantly shot down with harsh words and negative temperment and after a while, she just stopped. It was a fact there was nothing she could do about the line and as she grew, she began to care less about it, until nothing. 

A dark emptiness where she was sure familial love was supposed to be was closed and locked away, with patches of folklores and dark magic pages of ancient decaying books. Soon enough, there was nothing that had to be filled in and if there was she covered it. Again, and again and again. There would be no cracks. There would be no weaknesses for others to poke at.

The strangest thing was that she was sure that once her parents had liked her. She remembered an adult smiling towards her when she was around a year old, she knew it wasn't Sirius as his smile was more loud and unrestrained and she doubted Uncle Severus would ever smile like that for her, perhaps if she was in a state of mindless torture. But he always saved his small (sometimes nice) smiles for Sirius and his more sadistic ones for when he found time to teach her, his enemies, and any poor fool who flirted with her godafather. Though she was sure that Sirius only really engaged with brazen flirting to see his husband jealous, not that she didn't see the appeal, it was quite amusing seeing that look in Severus' eyes when not directed towards her.

She was aware of the society she was born into. There would be people just waiting for another slip up from the 'waste' of the Potter family and while the comments were met with indifference, the cracks made would stay plastered, there would be nothing to show those around her. 

Once when she was younger, she had found herself trapped within a small claustrophic cabinent as a result of her siblings. Unable to break out without the accident damage of the space, even if there was none, her parents would have found something and with how enclosed and rotting it was, they would not have a hard time at it. There was no use of bringing about even more trouble on her head, so she stayed silent in the darkness with not a single source of light, she may as well as melted into the darkness if not for her light complexion. At the time, the darkness was something that had frightened, she would soon learn to welcome it, but back then all she had wanted was to escape the seemlingly black abyss. Just as she had wished it, her eyes unknowlingly started glowing and she found herself in her small bedroom.

That was when she learnt of what she could do and when she found it out, she searched on ways to control it. Wandless magic came naturally to her and so she took advantage of it. No one had ever accused her of being a nice person and with the way she was going, she doubted that any ever would. But she wasn't about to limit herself to fit into the idea of what others thought she was. She wanted to be like the Dark Lord, who was able to command the attention of everyone with simply his name or presence. Who people trembled before, who knew that they were in the presence of someone powerful, someone successful. She wanted to make everyone ever forget the monkier they had ridiculed her with.

Of course, she was aware of her faults and knew if she wanted to achieve what she wanted, she would have to change. Which was harder than people believed it to be. The fear of changing yourself and your identity, wondering whether you would be accepted for it or not and while she usually held little interest on other's opinions of her, she couldn't bring herself to calm from anxiety building up in her. She was generally quiet and shy, even when Sirius was present, she supposed it stemmed from the complete isolation from her family and the fact that crowds scared her more than she liked to admit. 

Strangely, she was found it easier to converse with Nagini, perhaps because no one else could understand her, or because of the warmth the creature presented her. It was nice having a friend. A friend. That's what Nagini was to her, and that was when she had decided wanted more friends. She knew that trust went a long way in the world and if she couldn't overcome her trust issues, her old companion would be a large beautiful witty snake who had a suprisingly large amount of opinions of the people in the world and was pretty picky with what he ate.

With her discovery of her magical abilites, she had researched and self taught herself different techniques that could be used to hone her skills. The problem was that whenever she read up on it, what she found was that it was quite a different ability than that of wandless magic. Not knowing what to do with that revelation, she took a cautious root and started with basic spells, sometimes accidently overpowering them (like a lumos that accidently set her duvet on fire, she learnt the importance of control when she wasn't able to cast a heating charm on herself without the fear of setting herself on fire and had to brave the cold of her dreary room) and sometimes concentration wandering had led to incomplete and unknown spells being cast by accident.

Geomatics involved in a scale of theories that she had created on top of her head with the help of muggle books that she 'happened upon' on her third time sneaking out. The analysis and management of the different magical properties allowed her to seperate the different elements of her magic around their built environment. Storing and collected information on the different aspects of her magic led her to wondering about dispersement charms and how they could be used to seperate magic from the bodies of Wizards and Witches. If that was how a Squib was made, if there was too much or too little magic surrounding the person that it canceled out their cores or it restrained them. It was an interesting theory, yet one that she left to focus on another day.

Using spells in quick successions often left her weary and lacking in any energy, so she had to often regulate the amount she used and gradually increase her usage of it. Existingusing, hardening and iginition as well as unlocking and resistance was easily developed with her theories of Geomatics of management of the earth elements in their enviroment. While she enjoyed using charms without a fear of punishment, runes were easier for her to understand and use, they came much more naturally for her. She wanted to understand how it worked, but she would need more freedom and extra resources without raising suspicions.

Luckily, she was beginning her first year at Hogwarts, and those who tried to make her bend, she would destroy the very ground beneath their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the fanfic.
> 
> Different dated Updates to be expected :)


End file.
